Arceus: A deity in Need
by eishiba
Summary: This is short story about how Arceus created all Pokemon. At one point I was going to use this as an rpg for other people to go through but I decided to write my own stuff for it instead. This was written when there was only four regions so don't flame me.


Prologue

In the beginning of time, there was Arceus. A mystical, loving, and beautiful deity, who always has been and always will be. This creature, also the very first Pokemon, roaming through out the Earth. From the wild grasslands and living rain forests, to the barren, polar ice caps and hot, dry deserts, Arceus loved everything in the world in which it inhabited. The way the seasons changed, how the weather always changed, even the sun and moon changed shifts to allow the other to rest left Arceus in awe. Arceus itself, was even more beautiful than anything the world had to offer. It closely resembled a white horse, with a smokey, hazy aura surrounding its body. Standing 10'6" and weighing 705 pounds, Arceus was something to behold.

However, no one had ever seen Arceus. As the earth become populated with humans, Arceus kept out of sight. "This is their world. I am just a visitor," Arceus said to itself in a voice sounding like a waterfall. Arceus never revealed itself to humans because Arceus was uncertain as to how they would respond to him. Humans were taught that monsters and other mythical creatures, were simply make believe and fairy tales. Some monsters were nice and funny while others were very scary. Arceus chose not to put humans in a position of chaos. Revealing that one actually existed would cause man kind to fear the world in which they lived, or so he thought.

After thousands of years, Arceus realized that he was lonely. He saw how the humans grew to love and trust each other. He wanted the same thing. His own family, one that would love and trust him and that he could give back in the same manor. He decided to create himself another Pokemon. With his abilities, he could create anything he could think of.

So one day, he went deep into the Viridian Forest. Arceus concentrated and changed his abilities to become those of psychic abilities and even changing his color to purple. He used his unmatched abilities and created a white cat like Pokemon. Its legs resembled those of a cats, while having short arms, a long tail, and blue eyes. This Pokemon had a high pitched voice as it took its first breath and opened its eyes. It looked at Arceus, knowing Arceus had just given it life. Arceus's eyes filled with tears as creature began to move about. It was very child like, almost like a kitten. It floated through the air, sniffing at the grass and trees and then taken by surprise when a gust of wind blew it to the ground as it tumbled about. Arceus looked at his new, beautiful creation and exclaimed, "You are my son, my beautiful son, and I shall call you Mew!"

Mew began to float in circles very child like. It began to speak, "Mew Mew Mew Mew." Mew was in complete question. Arceus smiled and spoke out, "Who am I you ask? I am your creator, Arceus. I have given you life, my son." Arceus stopped speaking as he watched his new and most beautiful creation spin and dance around, so innocently. Arceus only smiled as he went on saying, "I want you to be able to enjoy this world with me. To share as an inhabitant." Mew looked at Arceus and simply said, "Mew?" Arceus understood everything Mew spoke. "Yes. You. I have chosen you. Let me take you into the world."

Arceus put Mew on its back as it galloped throughout Kanto, showing Mew all the splendors of the land. The forests in Viridian, the caves near Lavender, and the ocean surrounding the volcano on Cinnabar Island. Mew took everything in like a sponge. Arceus changed its abilities to that of a bird, which gave him a brownish color and began to fly about in the sky. Arceus explained to Mew how they could never reveal themselves to humans and co-exist with them. Mew was astounded by the beauty of the land and everything it had to offer. It watched as it moved through forests and oceans. Its eyes left wide open, never blinking.

For many years, Arceus and Mew shared in the glory of the world. Arceus grew to love Mew even more over the years. Arceus never let Mew out of his sight, for fear that something might happen to it. Mew, however, was quite capable of protecting itself but because it was only a child, it hadn't hardly began to tap its power. It had great Psychic abilities. He explained to Mew that one day he would have great powers similar to Arceus's psychic abilities. Arceus shared all his secrets and powers with Mew, even his gift to change his type and abilities. Mew giggled as Arceus told Mew stories of many humans and the things they did.

Arceus, then decided he wanted an entire family of Pokemon. Humans had families, consisting of many people. Some families were large, while others were small, yet the size made no difference as they all loved each other. Arceus wanted the same thing. He told Mew of his plan to slowly introduce a world of Pokemon to the human world. Arceus told Mew he feared that humans would not accept them since humans were very bad at accepting anything different.

Arceus looked over the world. There were four lands: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Arceus decided to create his own family and send them into the world with the humans. He knew it was a risk, that some humans may not take to kindly of finding creatures not known to them. For many years, Arceus created Pokemon after Pokemon, so as to introduce them to the world slowly, rather than all at once. Both he and Mew came up with many ideas, Pikachu, an electric mouse, with yellow fur, a lightning bolt shaped tail, and red cheeks. Taillow, a black bird, with a white and red chest and yellow beak. Grimer, a purple, sludge like creature with a poisonous body. Each one was created beautifully and Arceus loved them all. He gave each unique abilities and interests. Some could make fire or ice, while others had great fighting abilities. They were each given one or two of Arceus's "types" to give each one a link to him as family.

Just as humans change as they age, the same could be said about these Pokemon. Some change overtime through certain stones, others had to be handled just right. It was a really tricky, yet astonishing ability. Some Pokemon spoke only their name, while others managed to make other noises like a growl or screech. Arceus was the only one to speak aloud as a human could.

The humans took to them interestingly. Some enjoyed training and battling them, some wanted to study and learn about them, and other loved them as pets. However, there were others who used them for personal gain. Arceus was not pleased with this. What bothered him even more was that unlike humans, who loved other humans more than anything, Pokemon also seemed to love humans more than anything. Being with other Pokemon in the wild was amazing for Pokemon. It was like a big brotherhood, as everyone got along. But when a human adopted a Pokemon, the Pokemon clearly took to the human like a god, usually. This would explain why the humans who were out for their own interests and gains had no problem when their Pokemon was needed to help. The Pokemon they used seemed to love to help. It seemed that it became a necessity to help a human master; even if it was for evil intentions.

The humans created what is now called a "Pokeball" to contain these great beasts. Arceus didn't understand how a Pokemon would enjoy being in a Pokeball with humans. Inside the Pokeball was a safe haven, for rest and even meals while also having complete awareness as to what the human was doing. Each time a Pokemon was let out and call forth, it always tried to prove its worthiness to a human, usually from a battle or other contest.

Arceus, let the Pokemon and humans interact. Even though having the humans do with the Pokemon as they please was not Arceus's idea of a world of Pokemon, he let it be as it was. He loved them. He loved them all and gave them free will. He soon realized that the humans, the evil ones, out for personal gain, not only used their own Pokemon for evil acts, but would attempt to steal other humans Pokemon. Arceus did not like this at all. Such evil! Arceus wanted nothing more than to live in a world of love. Eventually, overtime the Pokemon and their humans grew very numerous. The evil ones covered the world and Arceus could no longer watch over the Pokemon. Even a deity has its limits. Arceus went to a forest, deep and far enough not to be discovered. He then decided he needed help to watch the world. He decided to create four Guardians. Each Guardian was put over each of the four lands. Each Guardian was responsible for watching over the land it was assigned to, using its wisdom and gifted abilities. Each Guardian was also given a number of Protectors, who were much stronger than the Guardian, yet loyal. The Protectors would be the ones to intervene if necessary. The Protector was also responsible for keeping the Guardians safe as well, as the Guardians were not made for drastic combat.

Out of all his beautiful creations, Mew was still his personal favorite. He decided to make Mew his first Guardian. He put Mew as Guardian of Kanto. He knew Kanto was, of all four lands, the safest region. He dared not to put Mew into any serious danger. He created three legendary elemental birds of fire, lightning, and ice. Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. Each having characteristics of its elemental type. All three took to Arceus and Mew with great love. Arceus instructed the three to protect Mew and the land. Arceus watched as his new creations went into the land of Kanto to begin watching over it and its Pokemon. Arceus watched Mew vanish from sight. He knew Mew was in great care and safety.

He began to create more Pokemon. For Johto, he created Celebi as its Guardian. Johto was a little more overrun with evil than Kanto, so he created three legendary beasts to run along the ground at high speeds. Entei, Suicune, and Raikou, each having elemental powers of fire, water, and lightning. He also created two winged beasts, Ho-oh, a mystical bird of Fire and Lugia, a very powerful Guardian with powerful psychic abilities. As with the Kanto creations, he showed them the land they were given to watch and sent them into the world.

For the Hoenn region, Arceus created Jirachi. Hoenn was covered with evil organizations so Arceus created even more Protectors for Jirachi. A team known as The Regi's was created. Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. They were assigned to different caves that many organizations were intruding and disrupting many Pokemon habitats. Then he created Kyogre, a blue water Pokemon, responsible for watching the waters and Groundon, a massive, red, land Pokemon, responsible for anything on land. Rayquaza, a beautiful snake like dragon, who kept watch high above in the sky. Arceus saw that Hoenn had to major organizations: Team Magma, and Team Aqua. He then created Latios and Latias, both having dragon and psychic ablilities and each given one team to watch over.

For Sinnoh, Arceus created Shaymin as the Guardian and the Protectors were Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia. Sinnoh proved to be a rather well kept and safe land. He looked out at all his creations and smiled. He admitted to himself, his favorite was still Mew. Arceus then rested as he was tired.

For thousands of years, everything stayed in check. Every now and then, Protectors had to step in to stop extremely evil deeds from organizations such as Team Rocket whom had now spread into Johto as well. The Protectors were always eager to step in when needed. Only on special occasions did events go to extremes. In one epic event in Kanto, an evil mad man by the name of Ben Dover created a powerful device to catch legendary Pokemon. Having scouted the whereabouts of Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, he captured them. The man then discovered Mew, who fled in fear and alerted Arceus. Arceus went out himself and freed them, stopping Dover from his evil plans.

The Almighty Arceus never had a problem with getting involved if it meant saving his beloved Pokemon. His heart went out to each and everyone of them. He never once thought about the earth and its beautiful offerings as it paled to the creations whom he loved. He always made sure to visit and check with each Guardian. Most of his time he spent with Mew in Kanto. He looked at Mew, thinking how majestic and beautiful Mew had always been. "My son, I have loved you from the day you were born. You have always held a special place in my heart. I will always be here for you," he said to Mew.

One day, just another day, Arceus was approached by Zapdos. Arceus could sense distress in Zapdos as it screeched allowed and in panic. Arceus felt his stomach tighten and fear strike him. He stood with his mouth wide open as he said, "What? Mew is Missing? For how long?" Zapdos again let out an ear splitting cry as Arceus repeated, "Five days!? We must find him! I will alert the other Guardians. Keep searching for him! He wouldn't just go missing. Something has happened! It must be the humans! They have discovered him!"

With that Arceus sped over the land alerting the other Guardians who ordered the Protectors to search their own land in search of Mew. Arceus returned to Kanto and ran about over the land. Arceus feared the worst. He had been so wrapped up in his enjoyment and love with all of the Pokemon that he hadn't even thought about the possibility of losing another. There had been close calls with out Guardians and Protectors but Mew had never been involved. "Out of all of them and it had to be Mew," Arceus said to himself. What had happened? Arceus cried openly as he raced around searching.

Arceus's attempt at finding Mew failed. He was no where to be found. Arceus then called for all Guardians and Protectors to search Kanto. He hoped the other three lands would be safe for the moment. For ten consecutive days, they searched for Mew. Never resting, never eating, and never forgetting their mission. However, Mew was no where to be found. As many of the searching Pokemon stopped in order to rest, Arceus stood on a cliff, overlooking the city of Cerulean, he couldn't think of anything but Mew. He wept and cried aloud as he wished for one more chance to see Mew. Rayquaza approached and gave a high pitched screech as Arceus said, "I can't find him either, but I can't give up." Rayquaza made a cry of agony and despair as Arceus spoke, "No, I would rather not consider that Mew is actually gone. He has to be somewhere." Arceus feared Rayquaza was right. Rayquaza had always been very down to earth mentally and the best Protector and adviser Arceus had. He pushed the thought of Mew gone, away.

Three years had passed since the disappearance of Mew. Arceus had a very hard time moving past his loss. He knew Mew wouldn't want him to be sad forever. So overtime, Arceus tried to move on. He created another Guardian to take Mew's place. Cresselia, a Pokemon with lunar abilities. In Arceus's heart, it did not take the place of Mew but was very fitting for the role of Guardian.

One day, Arceus realized he hadn't heard from the Guardian of Kanto. He went through the land and found, laying on top of the caves of Seafoam Islands, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. Each one laid beaten and battered, barely breathing. Arceus cried as he stood by them asking, "What happened? Who did this?" The weak Articuno let out a weak chirp as Arceus said, "You don't know? Where is Cresselia?" Articuno looked to the water surrounding the island and floating in the water was Cresselia. Arceus realized something had attacked. "The humans must be up to something, no doubt!" Arceus exclaimed.

Arceus took all three Protectors and Cresselia deep into the Seafoam Island Cave and left them all to rest and recover. He knew they would survive but he could not risk anyone finding them. He sealed the entry way to the cave shut and took off into the world. He searched over the land, finding nothing out of the ordinary or out of place. He took over, watching the Kanto region for several weeks, while at the same time, checking in on the four at Seafoam Island.

A few days later, he had heard that Lugia and Ho-oh had been severely injured. Arceus ordered Entei to come to Kanto to watch over the four at Seafoam Island. As Arceus journeys to Johto, he found Lugia and Ho-oh beaten severely. He ordered Suicune and Raikou to stay out of sight, fearing whatever human was attacking the legendaries, would hurt them to. Arceus felt so lost and confused. He would not let humans take over like this. The thought of a human terrorizing all of his beloved was not something Arceus would let go.

Over the course of a few weeks, many of the Protectors and Guardians were found injured. None could explain what happened and Arceus never arrived in time to see the humans attacking. Arceus called the only two Protectors remaining. Palkia from Sinnoh and Rayquaza from Hoenn. The others had been hidden from the humans to keep them safe. He met them at Seafoam Islands as he spoke to them, "We need to keep out of sight. The humans seem to know where we are. I must keep both of you safe." Palkia shook his head and let out a low rumble in its throat. Arceus looked at Palkia pained saying, "No we cannot kill the humans. Its not our choice to make. That wouldn't be right."

Palkia stared at Arceus in surprise as it roared aloud. Arceus shouted back, "No! You will not take matters into your own hands! You are to stay here! I fear they may attack you as well!" Palkia lowered its eyes nodding, knowing it should not question or go against Arceus as he was very powerful and could easily stop Palkia anyways. Arceus gave a giant yawn as he realized it had been a long time since he had rested. Rayquaza screeched silently as Arceus said, "Fine, I will rest. You two wake me if anything stirs."

The two spread out, keeping in sight of Arceus. Arceus laid down and fell asleep almost immediately. He hadn't realized how tired he really was. As Arceus slept for several hours, he dreamed of all his Pokemon with him. Everyone enjoying the companionship they all brought each other. From the powerful Charizard and the temperamental Primeape, and to the helpless Metapod and pathetic Magikarp, each one was significant.

His dreams turned to Nightmares as it got very cold in the atmosphere. Arceus awoke to hearing the cry of Rayquaza following a loud "thud". Arceus stood up as it saw Rayquaza laying on the ground motionless, except for very labored breathing. Upon surveying the area, Palkia also lay on the ground about fifty feet away. The humans were here! Arceus looked around but saw no one on the ground. Arceus was so confused.

A white spec caught Arceus's eye in the sky. Arceus changed to having flying abilities and flew into the air. As it got closer he noticed it was some kind of creature. It was not a Pokemon. Arceus knew he had not created something like this. As he got within one hundred feet of it, he saw it staring back at Arceus. It was a long creature, most of its body was white and humanoid. Arceus thought it resembled...Mew! But it was not Mew, but closely to an adult version of what Mew might have been. The legs were like an elongated version of Mew's and its arms were longer and the three fingers on each hand were bigger. Its tail was also long and purple, as was its stomach. Its eyes were evil though. Although it looked like Mew, Arceus knew it was not a Pokemon.

It looked at Arceus and spoke, clearly just as Arceus could without moving its lip, "What are you?" The voice itself sounded like a dark, howling wind. Arceus replied, "I am a Pokemon. The first Pokemon. The defender of all the beautiful Pokemon of this world. I am the deity of all Pokemon!" The creature lifted its chin a little higher as it narrowed its eyes says, "You are the one called Arceus..." Arceus ignored the question and asked his own, "What are you?"

The creature stared at Arceus and said, "I am a Pokemon! The ultimate Pokemon!" Arceus shook his head saying, "I created all the Pokemon in this world. I did not create you. You are NOT a Pokemon." The creature then began, "I was created not by you, but by humans." Arceus's eyes opened wide as he listened to the creature continue, "My name is Mewtwo, the strongest Pokemon in the world!" Arceus thought it odd of its name. This...Mewtwo having so many characteristics as Mew was unbelievable. Mewtwo went on saying, "My structure was cloned from a small white cat like Pokemon the humans captured in the wild. They extracted its DNA and created a clone. However, they used their technology to raise the psychic powers of that white cat to high, very high standards. Once I awaken, they only wanted to control me and to use me for their own personal gain!"

Arceus now knew what had happened to Mew. This Mewtwo had been created by humans but not by choice. He could not blame Mewtwo for having any of Mew's abilities but its actions were a different story. He was also quite saddened to hear that Mewtwo had been simply another Pokemon, if you could call it that, used be humans for their own bidding. Arceus spoke, "Humans are sometimes very selfish, but simply avoid them and they will do you no harm." Mewtwo shouted back, "I will destroy them for this! They have no right to control me like that!" Arceus tried to defend the humans, "That is not our choice to make. Free will is given to them, just as it is you and me. As Pokemon, we cannot take their lives."

Mewtwo scoffed at Arceus saying, "I take no orders from you! I am not part of your band of pathetic human lovers! I do not believe in giving second chances. I will wipe out the humans and any Pokemon that get in my way!" Mewtwo paused and then repeated, "Any Pokemon."

Arceus said, "I will not let you destroy this world I have worked so hard to create." Mewtwo replied, "You don't have a choice." Lightning boomed overhead as rain poured over both Pokemon. Arceus shivered a little at the cold rain as it refreshed him. He realized he was the only being standing between the humans, his Pokemon, and total destruction.

Arceus charged forward, not allowing Mewtwo a chance to strike. He changed his typing to that of pure darkness. He knew if Mewtwo WAS anything similar to Mew, it would be psychic abilities. Mewtwo simply stood there as it launched from its hands, a powerful white Aurasphere of energy. Arceus did not react fast enough as it felt the ball smash into him. Arceus staggered back as the ball was extremely painful. Before Arceus reacted, Mewtwo was launching sphere after sphere at Arceus. Arceus was still very fast as he dodged them. Arceus changed his typing to having abilities of psychic powers also. This gave Arceus some resistance to the spheres as it charged straight through them all. It let forth a giant beam of purple hyper energy. Mewtwo dodged. For the first time, Mewtwo had moved from where he levitated. Arceus almost lost sight of Mewtwo as it dodged with ease. The speed of Mewtwo was incredible. Even faster than Arceus.

Arceus made another attempt to advance. He used his psychic abilities to put pressure on Mewtwo. It was like wrapping a imaginary bubble around Mewtwo. Arceus was able to squeeze the bubble around Mewtwo. He concentrated most of the pressure on the throat of Mewtwo. Mewtwo stood there, looking helpless as it closed its eyes feeling the pressure. Arceus had no problem killing this creature. He hoped he could snap its larynx. As Arceus kept trying, he felt an outside energy push his own bubble of energy away, taking control of it in fact. Arceus felt his own imaginary bubble wrap around him and crush him. Along with that was an even more powerful bubble which must have been Mewtwo's. Mewtwo did not even move as it simply looked at Arceus, who was now crying out. Arceus concentrated, changing its form back to darkness. Both bubbles vanished.

Mewtwo spoke, "So, Mew's memory was correct. You can change your abilities. Most impressive. If you bow before me now, then I will let you live and we can put an end to these humans once and for all!"

Arceus shook his head and replied, "I will not surrender all that I have worked for, all that I have created, and all that I love."

With that, the two began to battle again. Arceus fought with everything it had. However, Mewtwo was just to powerful. Eventually, Mewtwo was able to determine the type that Arceus shifted to. Arceus stood, tired and weary. At this point, he was in his normal state. Mewtwo stood without moving a muscle. It clearly was not tired. Arceus had yet to land a single attack. It began to fire many hyper beams in all directions, causing Mewtwo to judge the path of each one so he would not be hit. Arceus took Mewtwo's moment of distraction and fired many arrow shaped shots of light. They surrounded Mewtwo, striking him while he was unaware. The blast was so powerful it sent Mewtwo crashing to the ground. As the dust cleared, Arceus stared at the ground saying, "Judgment has been dealt!"

A moment later, Mewtwo climbed to its feet. It looked up at Arceus. The blow had taken a serious toll on Mewtwo. Mewtwo closed its eyes and concentrated for a few seconds. Little did Arceus know that Mewtwo was recovering its energy. Once it had rested, it rose back into the air, again staring at Arceus. Arceus couldn't believe that Mewtwo was so healthy again. He could only assume Mewtwo had healed itself. Arceus shuddered, what else could he do? Before he could think, Mewtwo shot its arm out as if to reach for Arceus. It used its psychic powers to choke the life from Arceus. Arceus began to change type back to darkness, only to take several Auraspheres. Mewtwo was relentless. Blood was all it would except. Arceus crashed to the ground as he lost focus and his typing changed to normal. He laid motionless on the ground as Mewtwo grinned. "I am the victor. The Almighty Arceus has fallen. Now I will finish you!"

Mewtwo rolled up its hands, created a dark ball of energy. Arceus had only one chance. It began to run at an Extreme Speed and dodged the energy ball. It made a straight dart for Palkia and Rayquaza and retreated. Mewtwo looked around, failing to see Arceus anywhere. "I will find you or destroy this world, which ever comes first!"

As with the rest of his Guardians and Protectors, Arceus hid Rayquaza and Palkia, making sure to take care of them. Arceus stepping out of the Seafoam Islands cave where he left them and walked out into the sunlight. "This world as I once knew it, is finished. That creature...so evil...so powerful..." Arceus wept, thinking of his beloved Mew and all they had been through together. Was Mew still alive? Or had his pure heart been sacrificed in the creation of such a demonic being. Arceus could think of nothing but the fact that...it was over. He could think of nothing to do that would change the tide. Nothing in all of his powers could stop Mewtwo.

Just then, he heard the voice of a small boy. He glanced out at the shore of the ocean and he saw a boy, perhaps about twelve, giving directions to a small, blue turtle. This one was a Squirtle. The two were battling a Staraptor. A large bird with a small beak but large talons. It flew overhead stooping at the tiny turtle. Arceus realized the boy must not have been in his right mind as the large bird would surely catch the Squirtle and possibly make off with it. As the Squirtle tried to fight back it was clear the Staraptor had the advantage in the air and much faster. After a few more minutes, the Squirtle took the Staraptor down with a mighty Skull Bash. The boy then through a Pokeball at the beaten Staraptor and claimed it. After that, he picked up his Squirtle as he hugged it tightly shouting, "You were amazing Squirtle! That crazy big bird wanna-be didn't stand a chance!" The Squirtle was clearly happy as it cheered and laughed and smiled with the boy.

Arceus stood up quickly, realizing something. The boy on his own would clearly not have been able to catch the Staraptor alone, nor could the Squirtle have survived against the bird on its own. However, together, they proved to be a formidable team. Such a childish team, was able to take on, defeat, and capture a dangerous predator. Arceus then thought to himself of an idea. Perhaps, if he were to put his Protectors and Guardians in the hands of some of these humans...special humans...loving, kind, and pure humans...that maybe as a team, just maybe...this evil threat, known as Mewtwo could be stopped.

With that, Arceus flew into the air quickly. He had to begin searching for the purest hearts and greatest trainers that he could. Someone who loved Pokemon and put as much effort into the task as the Pokemon did to prove itself to the human. Perhaps there is still hope for this world!

And so the story begins...


End file.
